Carousel
Carousel - piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana wraz z teledyskiem 15 października 2014 roku. Tekst oryginalny ::Round and round like a horse on a carousel ::We go, will I catch up to love? I can never tell ::I know chasing after you is like a fairytale ::But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel ::Come, come one come all ::You must be this tall ::To ride this ride, at the carnival ::Oh, come take my hand ::And run through playland ::So high, too high, at the carnival ::And it's all fun and games ::Till somebody falls in love ::But you already bought a ticket ::And there's no turning back now ::Round and round like a horse on a carousel ::We go, will I catch up to love? I can never tell ::I know chasing after you is like a fairytale ::But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel ::This horse is too slow ::We're always this close ::Almost, almost ::We're a freak show ::Ride right when I'm near ::It's like you disappear ::Where'd you go? ::Mr. Houdini, you're a freak show ::And it's all fun and games ::Till somebody falls in love ::But you already bought a ticket ::And there's no turning back now ::Round and round like a horse on a carousel ::We go, will I catch up to love? I can never tell ::I know chasing after you is like a fairytale ::But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel ::Why did you steal my cotton candy heart? ::You threw it in this damn coin slot ::And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck ::Riding, riding, riding ::Round and round like a horse on a carousel ::We go, will I catch up to love? I can never tell ::I know chasing after you is like a fairytale ::But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel Tekst polski ::W kółko i w kółko jak koń na karuzeli ::Jedziemy. Czy złapię miłość? Nie potrafię powiedzieć. ::Wiem, że pogoń za tobą jest jak bajka, ::Lecz czuję się, jakbym była mocno przyklejona do tej karuzeli. ::Podejdź, podejdź ty, podejdźcie wszyscy. ::Musicie mieć tyle wzrostu, ::Żeby na tym pojeździć, na karnawale. ::Och, chodź, weź mnie za rękę ::I pobiegnijmy przez świat zabawy, ::Tak wysoko, za wysoko, na karnawale. ::I to wszystko to zabawa i gry, ::Dopóki ktoś się nie zakocha, ::Lecz już kupiłeś bilet ::I teraz nie ma odwrotu. ::W kółko i w kółko jak koń na karuzeli ::Jedziemy. Czy złapię miłość? Nie potrafię powiedzieć. ::Wiem, że pogoń za tobą jest jak bajka, ::Lecz czuję się, jakbym była mocno przyklejona do tej karuzeli. ::Ten koń jest zbyt powolny. ::Zawsze jesteśmy blisko siebie, ::Prawie, prawie... ::Jesteśmy dziwadłami. ::Jedziesz, właśnie wtedy, gdy jestem w pobliżu. ::To tak, jakbyś znikał. ::Gdzie mógłbyś pójść? ::Panie Houdini, jesteś dziwadłem. ::I to wszystko to zabawa i gry, ::Dopóki ktoś się nie zakocha, ::Lecz już kupiłeś bilet ::I teraz nie ma odwrotu. ::W kółko i w kółko jak koń na karuzeli ::Jedziemy. Czy złapię miłość? Nie potrafię powiedzieć. ::Wiem, że pogoń za tobą jest jak bajka, ::Lecz czuję się, jakbym była mocno przyklejona do tej karuzeli. ::Dlaczego ukradłeś moje serce z waty cukrowej? ::Wrzuciłeś je do tego przeklętego otworu na monety ::I teraz utknęłam, utknęłam, ::Jeżdżąc, jeżdżąc, jeżdżąc... ::W kółko i w kółko jak koń na karuzeli ::Jedziemy. Czy złapię miłość? Nie potrafię powiedzieć. ::Wiem, że pogoń za tobą jest jak bajka, ::Lecz czuję się, jakbym była mocno przyklejona do tej karuzeli. Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony tekstowo.pl Ciekawostki *Utwór należy do ścieżki dźwiękowej serialu American Horror Story. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Cry Baby (album)